Siempre en mí
by DarkHikki
Summary: De los recuerdos, renace un amor que creían olvidado... YAOI


**Capitulo 1 "Rescatando mis memorias"**

**Una figura entre las sombras.**

**Un brillo anaranjado. **

**Una persona miraba las luces nocturnas de la ciudad, no importándole el frío de invierno, ni la hora.**

**Pensando. Una expresión de tristeza y nostalgia cubría sus ojos carmesíes, oscuros por la poca luz.**

**Disfrutando de la soledad, sintiéndose solo, pero en paz. Reflexionando.**

**Pero no podía quitar esa sonrisa de su mente frustrada. La sonrisa que Kyo le había dado horas atrás.**

**Esa sonrisa melancólica que hace tanto tiempo no veía. Que ya creía olvidada.**

**Tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué regresaba esa sonrisa, desaparecida hace años?.**

**Esa sonrisa que recordaba un dulce y a la vez angustiaste episodio de su vida, que había tratado de dejar atrás, pero sabía que nunca podría olvidar tales sentimientos y recuerdos, que volvían a atormentarlo...**

****

**_Un muchachito estaba escondido entre las sombras de un parque._**

**_Esperando algo._**

**_Frente a él estaba la Mansión Kusanagi. Sabía perfectamente que se encontraba vacía. Que solo una persona estaba ahí. Esa persona..._**

**_Desde pequeño se le había inculcado aquel odio irracional hacía ese lindo niño de ojos castaños._**

**_Sabía que no podía hacer más que odiarlo._**

**_Su padre le había dado la directa orden de matarlo, o sufriría un gran castigo. Ya bastaba de esperas sin sentido._**

**_Tenía tan solo 13 años. Y era controlado en cada movimiento._**

**_Cauteloso entro a la mansión, que en esos momentos estaba en completo silencio. Pero un suave ruido provenía del segundo piso._**

**_Subió las escaleras sin emitir sonido alguno._**

**_La puerta estaba entrecerrada._**

**_Un jovencito de castaños cabellos estaba desordenadamente acostado en una cama. El televisor estaba prendido._**

**_Se acerco y lo miró._**

**_Las hermosas pestañas adornaban el rostro del dulce chico. Tenía una expresión de total inocencia._**

**_Iori entre cerró los ojos, mirándolo confundido._**

**_-Kusanagi Kyo- dijo con una profunda voz, la cual no correspondía a un niño como él._**

**_El niño de cabellos castaños despertó sobresaltado._**

**_Se sentó en la cama bruscamente y miro hacia Iori._**

**_Primero lo miro sorprendido, pero luego se sonrojo levemente. Sonrío dulcemente._**

**_-Qué haces aquí, Iori?, Ya me quieres matar otra vez?- dijo algo apenado_**

**_-Sí, Kusanagi. He venido a eliminarte- se acerco más a Kyo._**

**_-En mi propia casa?- dijo sonriendo_**

**_-Si, te mataría con placer donde fuera- sonrío sarcástico_**

**_-Iori... Ya no... No quiero seguir con esto- sus ojos brillaban tristes_**

**_-Qué estas diciendo Kusanagi?- extrañado lo hizo pararse- Para mí esto no acabará hasta verte muerto-_**

**_Kyo cerró los ojos._**

**_-Yagami, esto nunca acabará... - susurró._**

**_Iori lo empujo violentamente, haciéndolo caer al suelo._**

**_-Qué dices?- profundamente dijo_**

**_Se inclino y tomo su cuello con ambas manos. Lo estaba asfixiando._**

**_-Ah... - dijo Kyo que perdía el aire, pero no hacia intento alguno por liberarse._**

**_-Quieres que OLVIDE todo, Kyo? Todo el odio que he acumulado, que se me ha inculcado toda mi vida, que olvide la única razón de mi existencia?- grito enojado_**

**_Lo soltó repentinamente y lo levanto por la polera._**

**_-Quieres que sea así Kyo?- descontrolado lo sacudió_**

**_-No... Yagami yo tan solo quiero que seas feliz... - susurro con lagrimas en los ojos_**

**_Iori lo tomo de la cabeza y acerco su rostro al de él._**

**_-Nunca seré feliz, aunque te elimine, aunque no te vea en toda mi vida- exclamo frenético_**

**_Sin hacer movimiento alguno prendió una llama púrpura en una de sus manos, y golpeo a Kyo._**

**_-Entiéndeme... - dijo adolorado mientras recibía los golpes_**

**_Ya sin soportar más el dolor, Kyo prendió su puño y golpeo con todas su fuerzas a Iori en el pecho._**

**_El grito de dolor de Iori no se hizo esperar._**

**_Yagami lo soltó y se sentó en la cama adolorido._**

**_-Iori!- Kyo se paró y se arrodillo delante de él- lo siento, no quise... -_**

**_Kyo estiro sus manos para desabrochar la camisa de Iori._**

**_-Déjame!- golpeo las manos de Kyo alejándolas_**

**_Kyo lo intento otra vez, y esta vez Iori no se opuso._**

**_-¿Por que haces esto? – pregunto Iori confundido_**

**_-Porqué no quiero hacerte daño... no quiero herirte más- murmuro mientras veía la herida de Iori_**

**_-Ah... - Iori no pudo evitar que un quejido se escapara de sus labios_**

**_-Espera un momento iré por una venda- Kyo salió corriendo de la habitación._**

**_Yagami estaba solo._**

**_Se podría ir perfectamente, pero no lo hacía._**

**_Sentía no querer irse nunca de ahí._**

**_De estar junto a Kyo._**

**_Puso una de sus manos en su cabeza._**

**_¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?_**

**_Kyo entró en ese momento y comenzó a vendarlo cuidadosamente._**

**_Iori se sonrojo al sentir el contacto de las suaves manos de Kyo con su piel._**

**_Kyo termino y lo miró a los ojos._**

**_-Iori si quieres matarme, y eso significa tu felicidad, por favor... hazlo ahora, no quiero seguir causándote más daño... - sus ojos estaba completamente humedecidos y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir._**

**_-Kyo... - Iori levanto el rostro del chico y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Vio que unas lagrimas bajaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas- No llores... - las seco suavemente con el dorso de su mano- Yo no sería feliz si eso pasara... - confesó_**

**_-Qué?...- dijo Kyo extrañado._**

**_-Tú eres la razón de mi existencia. Mi vida estaría vacía sin ti-_**

**_Kyo sintió que su corazón estalla de felicidad._**

**_¿Acaso Iori lo Quería así como él lo hacia?_**

**_Yagami tomo una de sus manos, uniéndola a la suya,  y las levanto a la altura de sus hombros._**

**_ -Kyo... Yo te quiero... - Iori lo miro profundamente a los ojos_**

**_Se acerco lentamente y beso los labios de Kyo._**

**_Kyo paso uno de sus brazos tras la espalda de Yagami, abrazándolo._**

**_Era un beso totalmente inocente y tierno._**

**_El primero de ambos._**

**_Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos._**

**_Kyo lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Iori._**

**_-Yo también te quiero Iori, Yo también... - susurro emocionado_**

**_Yagami lo separo de su cuerpo y lo hizo mirarlo_**

**_-Kyo... Nunca podremos estar juntos. - susurro Iori_**

**_-Sí luchamos, podríamos... - susurro apenado_**

**_Pasos. Personas corrían escaleras arriba._**

**_Iori miro a Kyo._**

**_-Sayônara Kyo... -_**

**_Hombres vestidos de negro entraron abruptamente a la habitación._**

**_Tomaron a Kyo y lo alejaron de Iori, mientras tomaban a este, que no pudo luchar por ser tantos hombres sosteniéndolo._**

**_-Iori!- grito Kyo tratándose de liberar de un tipo._**

**_Iori tan solo lo miro, mientras una lagrima bajaba por una de sus mejillas._**

**_-NO!-Grito Kusanagi con todas sus fuerzas, llorando._**

**_El tipo que los sostenía lo lanzó al suelo, mientras salían con Iori._**

**_Miro por la ventana y vio como los hombres espías del clan Yagami lo lanzaban dentro de un auto negro._**

**_-Yagami... - susurro dolorosamente, poniendo una de sus manos en el frío cristal..._**

**Desde ese entonces no vio a Kyo por todo un año.**

**Los espías de su padre habían visto todo, y este se entero que su hijo y el Kusanagi se habían besado.**

**Fue castigado severamente. Encerrado en una oscura habitación. Para que aprendiera a ser hombre.**

**Cuando vio a Kyo un año más tarde este lo había mirado tristemente.**

**Iori tan solo lo trato como siempre, frío y distante, olvidando todo lo que había pasado, ignorando totalmente los sentimientos, volviendo a odiar a Kyo.**

**Esa vez cuando Kyo había comprendido todo, que Iori no se referiría al tema nunca más,  le había dado una melancólica sonrisa. Como recordando el pasado, que en ese instante se borraba.**

**Muchas veces le había dado esa sonrisa, pero después de un tiempo no la vio más y Kusanagi se convirtió en un arrogante joven.**

**Recordando Iori se llevó unas de sus manos al pecho, tocando la cicatriz de la herida hecha por Kyo tantos años atrás.**

**Esa herido que demoró tanto tiempo en cerrar. Pero no como la herida de su corazón, que sabía que nunca cerraría.**

**Hoy Kyo se había comportado extrañamente, no fue un día común para ninguno...**

**_Kyo estaba sentado en un parque._**

**_Como no queriendo hacer nada. Recostado sobre el césped viendo las nubes pasar._**

**_Pero sintió una familiar presencia cerca de él. Y un aroma a cigarro que se acercaba._**

**_Cerró los ojos suspirando. Era él, y quería otra batalla sin sentido._**

**_Se sorprendió al sentirlo sentarse a un lado de él. Abrió los ojos y lo vio recostado cerca, su mirada en el cielo._**

**_-Qué haces aquí Yagami?-_**

**_-Tan solo, vine a pensar... - dijo algo burlón_**

**_Kyo enojado se sentó inmediatamente,_**

**_-Mentira! Tu solo quieres pelear- al instante que lanzaba un golpe en dirección al hombro de Iori._**

**_Este lo atajo en medio del aire, y sin querer tenia sostenida la mano de Kyo._**

**_Estaban muy cerca, ambos mirándose a los ojos. Ambos habían sentido una corriente de sentimientos la tener sus manos unidas._**

**_Una acción que les recordaba un hecho pasado. Muy lejano._**

**_Kyo sintió una gran tristeza que creía olvidada hace años._**

**_Iori lo miraba algo confundido, pero cambio su expresión a una totalmente fría en tan solo unos segundos._**

**_Recordó  lo que Iori le había hecho y no pudo más que sonreír melancólicamente._**

**_Yagami se separo bruscamente de él y se paro jalando al Kusanagi, poniéndose en posición de batalla._**

**_Y así comenzar nuevamente la conocida rutina de golpes, y miradas furiosas._**

**_Que acababa con los dos agotados y se alejaban sin decir ni un adiós._**

**-Kyo... - una palabra que salió del mismo corazón del Yagami.**

**Sorprendido se llevo una mano la cabeza.**

**¿Qué demonios le ocurría?**

**Tan solo verlo, le provocaba esa marejada de sentimientos, que ni el mismo podía controlar.**

**Definitivamente estaba agotado, así que silenciosamente se deslizo a su habitación, y dormir.**

**Y daba a gracias a que no soñaba, por que seguramente si los tuviera, Kyo estaría en sus sueños.**

**n_________________________n**

**Bueno, Hola!**

**Soy DarkHikki y este es el primer fic que escribo así que PIEDAD!**

**Disculpen si es demasiado malo para sus mentes, pero acepto todo tipo de sugerencias, ya que es la primera vez que público algo, ya que todos mis fics han estado sólo en mi típico "Circulo de Amigas Editoras Que Opinan de Mis Fics" ejejeje ya saben.**

**Quero agradecerle a RomRom-chan por darme las ganas de publicar esto!**

**Baicha minna!**

**Todo tipo de sugerencias, reclamos y maltratos a Kaoru320@hotmail.com**

**Ah! En la parte donde Kyito y Iori-chan se besan la saque de un doujinshi del cual no entiendo nada, pero al ver la imagen empecé a armar este fic, así que si lo ven imagínenselo como esta escena, salen bien chibi los dos! ^_^ **

**Por favor dejen Reviews porque quiero saber si alguien lo está leyendo y así continuarlo...**

**Otra vez, Adiosín!**


End file.
